heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.05 - Hope's News
Not too far from Halo Towers there's a coffee shop. It's not a big one. Or a fancy one. But it's not a chain one either. It's just a mom and pop one, albeit mom and pop one that is doing well for itself. But anyways, earlier today Nate would of received a note. In the mail. Addressed to him at Halo Towers. The note itself would indicate this shop, and a time. And it'd be signed 'Hope'. Odd huh? Cryptic notes at coffee time. Nate could say maybe Hope has seen to many bad noir movies. But she probably didn't, and neither has he. Since paranoia is a good survival trait, Nate checks telepathically to see if Hope is in the cafe before going in himself. Is Hope in the cafe? Yes. She is. But she's at a booth. In the back. With her back to the door. And she's wearing a trench coat and sunglasses?!? "Never give your back to a door," states Nate, patting Hope's shoulder. "Hi. Nice trench, but it is getting too warm for those." He flops down on the seat in front of the redhead, smirking at the young woman. "When you're prepared, that's less of an issue." is said as Hope just offers Nate a slightly enigmatic smile. It's almost like she knows something, or possibly multiple somethings, but she's just not saying anything in regards to that just yet. "Have a seat. Please." "Oh, and you are prepared for anything?" Nate looks sceptic. He makes a careful survey of the place from the booth, at least checking all ways in and out and who is in each table. "I guess your leg must be healed, you are again hard to get hold. Do you have a place to stay in the city? Because I have an idea that might work for you." Without even letting her smile falter, Hope just points a finger at a framed piece of art not too far from her. One that Nate might have to crane his neck to see. but one that due to the glass on it, is definitely reflective, thus she can see who's coming, and who's going easily enough. "And anything? No. But this close to your people, any big explosions would probably catch their attention. Plus once you got in range, things became a lot less of an issue." Then, as she removes her sunglasses, Hope... Smiles? yeah. She actually looks a /LOT/ more relaxed than she has for a long while now. heck, she looks almost like she may even be getting decent nights sleep somehow. "And before I tell you that, why don't you tell me your idea, because well... If I say anything first..." Nate uh huhs. Tiny reflection image: not a substitute for the real thing in his never too humble opinion. Better than nothing, he guesses. "I would prefer if you stay at Halo until we find out who where the guys trying to kill you and how they knew you were going to be there. But I don't see it happen, and besides the towers are supposed to be off limits for strangers." He broke some rules taking, or rather Conner did, but hey, everyone kinda ignores the rules in the Stormwatch. "As an alternative, I think Rose could use a roommate. Well, someone else living in her place. She has plenty space and you can watch each others back." Let's not say who broke what rules there. Hope knows that rules were broken. She's tried not to think about what rules were broken and how. But it's not like she had a lot of choice at the time either. "In some ways, that is a good idea." is said as Hope closes her eyes and tilts her head forward, as if thinking it over. "As you probably suspect Halo is the place from where a covert super team is operating," adds Nate. "You have already met most of the crew." He pauses because he wants coffee and a waiter was passing by, he makes an order and waits for Hope to do her and the guy to leave. "Now, why did you called me here? What are you up to?" Suspect? Yeah. You could say Hope suspected that. Heck, it could be said she suspected a lot more than that. but that's best left unsaid for now. "Before I answer that..." is said as the redhead girl glances towards that picture for a moment, possibly to check on the reflections before shifting her gaze back to Nate. "What do you know about a woman known as Emma Frost?" Nate has heard that name somewhere, but after thinking for a few seconds, he shakes his head. "Can't say I have, what is up with her? Ah, did you manage to contact Scott? I am not sure if avoiding the X-Men is a smart idea, Hope." "Unfortunately I haven't yet." There's no explanation why. Or maybe there is. Because after a few more moments, Hope takes a deep breath, before looking Nate right in the eyes "Look. Don't push the X-Men bit. I am going to contact this Scott. And soon. But with the whole 'new student' thing that I'm going through, I've been busy." "As for the X-Men, I told you. I haven't been born yet. I'm trying to /minimize/ the effects to the time stream. And considering I was coming back to basically join them..." She shakes her head. "Just please, don't push it. Okay? It's almost as bad as how you keep coming off like you think my Nathan is this 'Cable' person, or some future version of you. For all you know there may be no connection aside from the name and the X-Men connection where and when I was born. And constantly jumping to conclusions, or forcing things to happen will just make things worse. And I'm not talking just for me." Nate narrows his eyes, not happy with that answer. He, for one, wants to know. Timestream, smechtream. "You are going to have to explain what you know sooner or later, kid." But okay, it does not have to be right now. "So, who is Emma Frost?" "I've told you everything I can say with certainty. And the /ONE/ thing I haven't said is something I can't. because it's something that /if/ I told you, then too many people would be likely to over react to every little thing that they /think/ could cause it, instead of what actually did. And this is worse because I flat out don't know /what/ caused it." There. That said, Hope takes a deep breath. "As for Emma Frost... You could say she's my new headmistress." There she goes again being cryptic. Nate grumbles unhappily, but Hope's next statement makes him blink. "Headmistress, as in senior teacher?" Which implies a school, which makes little sense. "Don't tell me you just enrolled high school or something like that?" Because, really, learning in a school about the world is for people that doesn't already know how the world spins. And here's where Hope tosses just a little bit more out... "She's a telepath Nate. Powerful one. Not as powerful as you, but still... Strong." is said, her tone dropping to just barely above a whisper. "A mutant telepath. And she sought me out after an incident with some super strong crazy fish guy at a museum." Then, she goes back to her normal volume. "I'm not sure if it'll work out. Or last. But we agreed. Two weeks. If things don't work out, I'm gone and she makes sure there was never a trace of me there. If things do, scholarship." "And on top of that... Let's just say she indicated that I wasn't the only 'special case' she had there." Hmm, an unknown mutant telepath. Hope's head is full of secrets she won't tell even her friends and family. How is that a good idea? "You better know what you are doing. Why do you want to go to a school? I got the impression you learned how to handle yourself far earlier than the kids in this world. I could maybe understand college, if you really want to learn something specific." "This school goes up to doctorate level." Hope says in a matter of fact manner, trying not to look cross at what Nate may be implying. "But it also helps me get my feet on the ground so to speak. It gives me a chance, for at least two weeks, to take it slightly easier as I get a better chance to fully figure out what the heck is going on with the world." Then there's a slight pause. "And if it works out, it gives me a place to work out from. If it doesn't, then its two weeks of regular meals, good nights sleep, some security, and a better chance to get to know the 'lay of the land' before I go back on the run." "You don't have to go back to living in the streets," not that it is really dangerous in New York. Just slightly uncomfortable by his standards. "Alright. Just watch your head around this telepath. You know about the X-Men, you know about us, and you know about the future. Too many things that shouldn't be know by random telepathic teachers." And Nate doubts the typical telepath is like Xavier in which regards to mind-reading ethics. He is not, for one. "You are /so/ stubborn," he comments. "All I know about the X-Men is one, or thanks to you, two things. Not much else. I know what maybe a couple of them look like, but that's it. Not where they're from, or anything." Then there's a slight shrug. "As for the rest... You didn't have to bring me to your base that first time, and Superboy didn't need to bring me back. As soon as I could get out, I left." And then Hope smiles slightly. "And as for being stubborn, I've been told that's a trait we redheads share. Or so Nathan use to tell me when it came to my mom." "Yeah, funny that," replies Nate with a smirk. "Very well, follow your path, but do not hesitate to call me if you need anything. I will check with you now and then for the next few weeks. Make sure all is alright." And that no one is messing with her head. There's a slight nod at that, before Hope... Smiles? "Trust me. Going to school won't get rid of me that easilly. Heck, I owe you and your team right now. Especially after how I ended up causing some of you to break the rules, and..." She headshakes. "Sorry." Category:Log